The present invention relates generally to the field of networking technology, and more particularly to data traffic.
Networking technology generally involves design and use of a network, including hardware such as cables, hubs, bridges, switches, and routers; telecommunication protocols such as TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol); and computer software for using and managing the network. Network is usually categorized as local area network, wide area network and Internet.
One of challenges a network faces is data traffic controlling or bandwidth management. Data traffic control refers to a process of managing, controlling and/or reducing network traffic, especially Internet bandwidth, which is used to reduce congestion, latency and packet loss.